smallville_mega_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Conner Kent: Detective Volume 2
Volume 2 of Conner Kent: Detective. Additions Part 4 Guardian *With the Nolanverse aspects dropped through utilizing the Smallville version of Batman, the League's distrust of him is dropped and hinting that Toyman and Riddler know about Two-Face are dropped as well. *Nightwing deals with Scarecrow. Part 5 Smallville *The story is rewritten to involve the Crisis with the Legion having a much larger roll, involving Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5, Phantom Girl, and Ayla Ranzz. *Pax escapes the heroes' attack by leaving for the past of Earth-2 to increase his power. Guardian *Salu Digby, Shrinking Violet, joins the Legion in the aid of the Crisis. *The heroes chase Pax into the Arrowverse, where he kidnaps Laurel Lance. *The heroes arrive in the Arrowverse around the time of Unfinished Business. *Clark uses Dr. Swann's surname as an alias. *Oliver uses his cover name from Odyssey, Roy Connors. *Bruce Wayne uses Chad North's alias, Adam Knight. *Oliver talks to Arrow Robert Queen's grave the way Clark did to Jonathan's grave in Finale, conflicted over family and seeing how professional his Arrowverse self is. *Pax's manipulation of Laurel's meta-gene gives her the Canary Cry. *Dinah gets kidnapped right away. Part 6 Smallville *Chloe gives birth to her son rather than simply having become pregnant by the midway point of the story. *The final trial for Conner's entrance into the world of superheroes is against Pax rather than the last of Lex's clones and a Darkseid possessed Alexander Luthor. *Alex is invited to the Crow's Nest with Clark and Conner. Guardian *Batman meets up with his Earth-2 counterpart and is clearly uncomfortable working with the Jester while Nightwing's mad she doesn't get a counterpart. *Arrow leads the charge against Pax once he lets the Supermen, Ultraman, and Supergirl know where he is. *Arrow then fights Pax, getting beaten down to buy time for the heroes to arrive. *When Pax is knocked aside by Rokk and Garth, Laurel holds a gun to him, demanding to know where her mother is but doesn't shoot. *Pax's motivation for the Crisis is to restart the universe rather than simply destroying history. *Nightwing is desperate to save Earth-2 Batman out of her friendship to Batman while Batman is insistent on not surrendering Chloe to Pax. *Thea's the one to locate Pax and Earth-2 Batman by examining a sudden emerging signal from Santa Prisca. *The Traveler meets with Pax and because of his self mutation through the Crisis, and he convinces Pax to become Traveler's opposite number. *When the Crisis is over, Arrow Oliver only remembers the Crisis as an odd dream. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *Barbara Gordon *Oliver Queen Supporting Characters *Kara Kent (4/5) *Rokk Krinn (4/5) *Garth Ranzz (4/5) *Imra Ardeen (4/5) *Tinya Wazzo (4/5) *Brainiac 5 (4/5) *Salu Digby (4/5) *Pax (4/5) *Arrow Oliver Queen (4/5) *Arrow Dinah Lance (4/5) *Clark Luthor (3/5) *Arrow Thea Queen (3/5) *John Diggle (3/5) *Felicity Smoak (3/5) *Tommy Merlyn (3/5) *Dr. Fate (2/5) *Ayla Ranzz (2/5) *Tess Luthor (2/5) *Chloe Sullivan (Earth-2) (2/5) *Lois Queen (2/5) *Bruce Wayne (Earth-2) (2/5) *Jester (2/5) *Oliver Queen (Earth-2) (2/5) *Mercy Graves (1/5) *Otis Berg (1/5) *Winslow Schott (1/5) *John Corben (1/5) *Jor-El (1/5) *Edward Nigma (1/5) *Jonathan Crane (1/5) *Waylon Jones (1/5) *James Gordon (1/5) *Bart Allen (1/5) *Leonard Snart (1/5) *Roy Queen (1/5) *Dinah Lance (1/5) *Vordigan (1/5) *Solomon Grundy (1/5) *Arrow Dinah Drake (1/5) *Arrow Moira Queen (1/5) *Quentin Lance (1/5) Links *https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10633277/4/Conner-Kent-Detective-Season-1 Category:Detective Category:Conner Kent: Detective Category:Conner Kent: Detective Season 1 Category:Conner Kent: Detective Volume 2